Henka Dōbutsu
"Man, this Quirk is really wearing me down." Henka, after three successive mutations at the Training Camp. Henka Dōbutsu is a student of Class 1A, in UA's Hero Course. His Hero Name is Animal King Appearance Henka is above average in height, and has a slender build. He has blonde hair (though it is more on the golden side) that has flecks of brown in it. He has fanged teeth, which are believed to be the remnants of one of his first mutations, which was believed to be poisonous teeth in response to a dentist checking his teeth when he was four. He also has hazel eyes, which are slanted in a way that is almost predatory. Hero Costume Henka's hero costume consists of khaki, armored pants with maroon knee pads, a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, an armored grey shirt, a white jacket with an animal fur lining and hood. He also posseses steel toed combat boots that appear to made of animal scales. Around his neck is a necklace of false animal's teeth. Quirk Henka's Quirk is Adaptability, which allows him to spontaneously mutate his body according to the situation. However, Henka can only preform one mutation at a time, and must swap between mutations if the situation changes. Mutation swapping is very painful (As are all of his mutations.) and drains stamina Personality Henka is very quiet and reserved, and only speaks when he thinks it is most opportune or necessary. He spends most conversations or situations analyzing the current predicament, and formulating a plan, which usually adapts as his body does with the flow of stimuli and knowledge. However, during arguments or combat, Henka becomes cool, blunt, and witty, often speaking his mind and calling his opponent out on their flaws, usually with some added remarks, manic grin plastered on his face. Henka loves a good debate, and claims he points out people's flaws in an effort to better them, though this occasionally backfires. Relationships Koji Koda Henka and Koji have a decent working relationship, which sprouted from their combined interest in animals. Izuku Midoriya Henka and Izuku have met and have established a friendship. Izuku and Henka often connect over heroes, and have spirited discussions about hero ethics and Quirks. They often have debates that are moderated by Iida, and the debates last hours. Henka respects Izuku greatly for his drive, and smarts. Occhaco Uraraka Henka sees her as a friend, and Occhaco sees Henka as the same, though wishes he was less blunt and a tad warmer. Iida Tenya Henka has a friendly relationship with Tenya, though wishes Tenya would relax. Asui Tsuyu Henka likes her, and finds Tsuyu cute, however, he does not find her suitable as a romantic partner due to his lack of care for romance.The two do interact occasionally, and seem to be on good terms. Shouto Todoroki Henka is friendly with Todoroki, but unlike the him, Henka likes Endeavor, which irritates Shouto quite a bit. Henka does not know about Todoroki's situation, however, so that may soon change. Katsuki Bakugou To the suprise of everyone, Henka gets along fine with Bakugou, and seems to have a love/hate relationship with him. At some points the two are insulting each other (or rather, Bakugou is yelling about a quip from one of their arguments) and another minute their holding a reasonable discussion and working together. Henka respects Bakugou just like he does Midoriya. Kirishima Ejirou Henka dislikes Kirishima for his attitude, and sees him as little more than a human shield, rather than competition.The two are not on good terms with each other, and Ejirou dislikes Henka for being cold to his classmates Kaminari Denki Henka finds Kaminari funny, and a decent comrade, but can only handle him for so long. Through prolonged conversation, Henka will often eventually grow tired of Kaminari and tell him to shut up so Henka can think. Momo Yaoyorozu Henka holds Momo in high esteem for her intelligence, and the two are on good terms. The pair often are engrossed in conversation about everything from politics to classwork, and Henka seems to have a closer relationship with her than the others. However, Henka dislikes it when Momo talks about her issues, which Henka sees as trivial, often telling Momo to buck up and stop worrying. Minoru Mineta Henka does not hate Mineta to the shock of most of the girls, and the two are on average terms. However, Henka strongly wishes Mineta would turn down his pervertedness. Fumikage Tokoyami Henka respects Tokoyami and finds him to be a good comrade. Henka also is very interested in Dark Shadow, as the Quirk is supernatural or seems to be such. Shouta Aizawa Henka greatly respects Aizawa for his expereince and remarkable Quirk. Henka definitely holds Aizawa in high esteem, and will always do as Aizawa asks. Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:U.A. High Students Category:Class 1A